The present invention relates to a wastewater reclamation apparatus and wastewater-recycling washing equipment including the same, and more particularly to a wastewater reclamation apparatus that is connected to a washing tank, a plating tank or a purification tank for immersing an object to be washed, such as a metal product, into washing liquid, such as industrial water or alkali water, and washing the object to be washed, and that can perform reclamation on wastewater, and wastewater-recycling washing equipment including the same.
In general, after undergoing a manufacturing or assembly process, metal products, such as mechanical apparatuses and equipment, which are used at various types of industrial sites are immersed into washing liquid contained inside the washing tank of a washing apparatus, and are then subjected to washing processing.
An example of such a washing apparatus is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0255086 (registered on Nov. 12, 2001; hereinafter “Patent document 1”).
As shown in FIG. 1, a washing apparatus 10 according to a conventional technology includes a washing tank 20 configured to contain washing liquid therein, and an electric heater 19 integrated with the washing tank 20 to extend into the washing tank 20 so that the capability to wash an object 1 to be washed can be improved by increasing the temperature of the washing liquid.
Reference symbol 21 designates a filter unit, reference symbol 23 designates a temperature sensor, reference symbol 25 designates a level sensor, reference symbol 30 designates an object loading unit, reference symbol 31 designates a door lifting drive unit, reference symbol 33 designates a washing lifting drive unit, reference symbol 11 designates spray nozzles, reference symbol 13 designates spray pipelines, reference symbol 15 designates a manual valve, and reference symbol 17 designates electronic valves.
Meanwhile, equipment including a plating tank or a purification tank, other than a washing tank, may include a means for processing wastewater that is discharged to the outside after contained used water has been processed.
However, the equipment including a washing tank, a plating tank, a purification tank or the like according to a conventional technology has a problem in that the quality of used water processing may be degraded because as the number of times used water is processed increases, used water is more polluted, and, when the pollution increases above a predetermined level, processing capability is degraded or polluted used water may remain and thus cause secondary pollution.
Furthermore, the conventional equipment also has a problem in that maintenance and repair is burdensome and costs may be increased because used water must be periodically replaced in order to maintain the cleanliness level of used water and maintain the quality of used water processing at a predetermined level and so forth.